


No place like Motherbase

by FunkyJunkie



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Big Boss fucks Kaz because hrony, I don't know how to format, I was really horny that's it, I'm sorry world, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This sucks ass probably, When you're only skilled at writing gay sex amirite just kidding I suck at this too, this is literally just porn, this is my first fic, um two dudes fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyJunkie/pseuds/FunkyJunkie
Summary: This is my first fic and I was just really horny sorry
Relationships: Big Boss/Kazuhira Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	No place like Motherbase

It was exactly midnight, Kaz was waiting patiently outside of Big Boss’ office, he was the only one left waiting. 

_ What exactly could he need to talk to me about right now?  _ Just then, it clicked. Kaz had masturbated in a storage room the other day, Big Boss checks the security footage every night. His heart sank in his chest.  _ He saw everything. Heard me moaning his name.  _ Kaz gulped. 

_ I’m fucked.  _

The office door clicked open and Kaz heard a muffled “Come in.”

Kaz awkwardly shuffled into the office and sat down across from Snake.

“I’m assuming you know why I called you here.”

“I- yeah…” Kaz was noticeably uncomfortable.

“How long?”

“Huh!?” 

“How long has this been.... a thing…”

Kaz knew that Snake would be able to tell if he was lying so he didn’t bother.

“I- uh, s- since the beginning…”

“Hm,” 

Kaz barely had enough time to think about what kind of ‘Hm’ that was before he was pinned against the wall, his shirt and scarf on the ground. Snake was relentlessly sucking on Kaz’s now hardened nipple and all of the surprise Kaz would have felt was drowned out by the pleasure melting over his whole body. Snake pulled away, yanked his bandana off and tied Kaz’s hands together behind his neck. Snake began to remove his fatigues. When they were both in nothing but bare skin, Snake began grinding gently against Kaz and smashed their lips together, Snake’s tongue effortlessly pushing in and exploring the rest of Kaz’s mouth. Snake explored Kaz’s body with his hands, gently rubbing and caressing as Kaz moaned into Snake’s mouth. Snake switched their positions and moved both of his arms down to Kaz’s ass, squeezing as he grinded against Kaz’s growing erection. Snake reeled back and smacked his ass hard enough to leave a bruise. Kaz yelped and bit down on Snake’s lip, who only chuckled and rubbed the spot he’d just hit. Kaz began to whine and Snake pulled away. He shoved Kaz onto the small sofa and crawled on top of him. Snake trailed kisses down Kaz’s jaw and sucked just above his collarbone, leaving a large hickey. Snake pushed their lengths together and thrusted harder. Kaz was getting antsy and he broke away.

“Quit teasing!” he growled. As expected, Snake only laughed. Snake pushed Kaz up against the armrest and began running his tongue up and down Kaz’s shaft. Snake took the tip into his mouth and teased it with his tongue. Kaz only moaned in response and Snake began bobbing his head up and down, Kaz began thrusting and panting. Snake started stroking himself softly as he took Kaz’s erection into his throat.

“B- Boss…” Kaz gasped “I’m close..”

Snake picked up the pace, and pushed Kaz’s length deeper in. Kaz’s moans grew sporadic and loud as he released into Snake’s mouth. Snake greedily swallowed all of Kaz’s liquid. Snake then got onto his knees and started pumping himself faster and faster until he finished onto Kaz’s chest with a loud groan. Panting, their lips met again for another passionate kiss. Snake broke away and Kaz reached for his clothes but Snake grabbed his wrist before he could grab them.

Snake moved to Kaz’s earlobe and bit down before growling.

“I’m not done with you.”

Kaz could only let out a whimper.

“My quarters. Now.”

Kaz stumbled out of the office and into Big Boss’s room, he shuffled to the bed and laid down on his back, hands still tied behind him.

Snake grabbed their clothes and tossed them onto the couch in his room. 

“What do you imagine..?” Snake asked as he drew closer to Kaz

“Wh- Wha..?”

“You heard me.”

Still panting from the previous situation, Kaz answered.

“Y- You.... Fucking me… so hard that my legs… stop….. Working..”

Snake grinned and nearly tackled Kaz. Snake shoved his fingers into Kaz’s mouth who immediately started sucking, Snake trailed kisses down Kaz’s jaw and sucked on his neck. Kaz let out soft moans as he twirled his tongue around Snakes thick fingers. Snake withdrew his hand and began teasing at Kaz’s entrance, waiting for the muscle to relax around his finger he gradually added another two. Kaz’s moans only got louder as he fucked himself with Snake’s hand.

“Kaz… I don’t have lube.”

_ “Fuck.. John.. I don’t care…” “Please… just fuck me already.”  _ Kaz gasped between breaths

Snake removed his fingers from Kaz, who whined at the loss, but immediately replaced them with his thick length. Snake began thrusting slowly, but couldn’t help himself from speeding up after hearing the noises Kaz made.

_ “You’re... so big… fuck!”  _ Kaz’s screams were interrupted by Snake's tongue pushing its way into Kaz’s mouth. Snake gripped Kaz’s hips to get a steady rhythm and fucked into him slowly causing Kaz to moan into Snake’s mouth. Snake sped up as he groaned into Kaz.

Kaz broke away to catch his breath. He was panting hard, trying to stifle his moaning.

_ “Deeper..! Please... John…”  _ Snake flipped them around so Kaz was upright, straddling him. 

Snake was as deep as he could go, skin smacking together at a fast, no longer steady rhythm. Kaz went in for another kiss, tongues colliding.

_ “God Boss… I’m so close… Fuck!”  _ Snake smirked into the kiss, smacked Kaz’s ass again and bit down on Kaz’s bottom lip. Kaz was almost screaming as he released onto Snakes chest, Snake still biting down on his lip. Snake gripped Kaz’s hips again and sped up, Kaz still moaning from the pleasure. With a long groan Snake finished inside of Kaz, who was completely fuck drunk at this point. Kaz went limp onto Big Boss, still panting and catching his breath. Snake untied Kaz’s hands, and put his aviators (That managed to stay on through that) on the nightstand Snake pulled out and grabbed towels. Once they were cleaned up they shared another kiss, legs intertwined, bodies fitting perfectly into the other. They fell asleep in eachothers arms.


End file.
